Parallel Lines
by temptingdesires
Summary: Head strong and independent Isabella and cocky and hot headed Edward two individuals, two business tycoons. They are surrounded by everything a person ever needs in their life except one thing; love.


**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone…. This is my first time at writing and this idea has kept me bugging for a while. I would love if you all give this story a chance**

**Summary-**

**Head strong and independent Isabella and cocky and hot headed Edward two individuals, two business tycoons. They are surrounded by everything a person ever needs in their life except one thing; love.**

**Chapter- 1**

**Knowing me**

**BPOV**

It is Monday and I am back to work...thank god for that.

This weekend was the worst kind of torture I could have faced; just because my so called best friends Alice, rose and Jacob.

I don't know why I call them my best friends when they are a constant sign of torture because all they can say is "Bella you are 25! Come on give your life a break find a guy have some fun like, a normal girl!"

Seriously I don't get them at all just because both Rose and Ali have guys and Jake has a girlfriend doesn't mean I need someone too.

Well back to last night Alice set me up on a date -again. This time the guy was a neurotic sweet ass's puppy; Liam. At first I went with an open mind but 15 minutes are gone and I am losing my temper.

I gave him all kinds of hints that meant 'back the hell off' but i guess the people these days have become inadequate to catch hints. He kept on irritating me and my friends wouldn't let me get the hell out of the club.

Not that I am all Martha Stewart about relationships. It's just that right now my top priority is my company and to increase the legacy dad has passed to me. Relationships could only mean change of priority and they are time consuming as well and neither am I staying single forever. I guess just for a little while...

But then again it is Monday and I am off to work and for me work rocks. I am Isabella swan the sole owner and CEO of the swan empire. And other than that weekend shit that happened, my life is perfect. I have a beautiful home, a loving family, darling friends and my little pumpkin and apple of my eye Cole - The cutest Yorkshire terrier in the world

As I reach my building I hear a lot of "good morning miss swan" to which I reply as nicely as possible. I enter the elevator and call Angela, my assistant to ready my schedule for the day

I press for the 23 floor which is my penthouse office. As I reach my floor at the centre there is a nice little reception for Angela and I see her working on my schedule. She is the nicest person I have ever met and the perfect mixture of fun and contentment. I greet her morning and walk toward my office- my heaven

My office is contemporary but large and there is in the middle of the office is my teak would table my chair and load of side racks for loads and loads of files. Further I have a closet when I keep all my necessities, then my bathroom which is pretty big but cozy and just awesome.

It is 9:45 am and I call Angela to know about my schedule, "So what's cooked up for me today?" I asked enthusiastically, eager to start my work.

"As you know ma'am, you have a board meeting at 12:00 until then you are free. Then you have lunch with Alice and Rosalie at 2:00pm. Then you have two more clients to meet about the new deal with Mr. James and Miss Victoria." She said.

I have been working for the past 2 hour and its time for my meeting. The meeting is short but quite impressive.

And i am late for lunch again. This is the one pact that we all can not break; we have to have lunch with each other everyday with no exceptions.

I sigh and rush back to my office for lunch and see Rose and Ali ready with food for all of us.

"Hey guys" i say and i can feel a slit heaviness in the air.

"Hey" they both reply.

"So how was your day, girls?" I asked just to see if something wrong.

"Nothing much i am on my usual busy designing the new car model for dad's company." rose replied.

"Ali what's wrong? How was your day so far?"

"Oh god girls, it was terrible!" this is new for Alice; a terrible day that is. I mentally laugh. "Jazz is upset with me because i didn't pick up his call for like 15 times because i was so stressed and i was planning for the runway show."

Jazz always says that even if Alice is a leading designer and all that shit; and however much busy you are you always text or call the other one and tell them about it. And Alice being Alice under her work she forgets.

Jazz is her angelic boyfriend and the most loving person i have ever met. He is also one of the leaders of the Cullen empire, by nature my rivals but after seeing him how can someone not like him is beyond me because he is such a sweetheart.

So here, Cullens aren't exactly our rivals they are a very sweet family but keeping business in mind they aren't our friends either. They are our competitors.

The firm is under the brother trio; Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen.

Emmet is the managing director of the company; jasper is the vice president of the group and lastly Edward-full -of-himself-Cullen also known as the sexiest man alive- by the time magazine- not by me. He is the CEO of the Cullen Empire and the biggest arrogant self centered piece of shit I have eve met.

Its autumn time and i hope with the shedding of leaves during the season he sheds some of his arrogance himself.

**So this is the first chapter of my story and I would like to know what you all think…**

**And I would love if you guys leave a review…**

**TemptingDesires**

**Xx**


End file.
